Aidan Cross (Character)
:"Aren't we all animals?" :―''Corporal Aidan Cross'' Aidan Cross is the main protagonist of Dare102102's Firefight. He also appears in Squad 41 as a non canon cameo. Biography Not much is known about Cross' early life. He was born on November 10th, 1984 in New York City. From childhood, Cross has always been a troubled kid. He'd always get into fights, but his main reason for starting these fights were to stand up to bullies. This sense of rage can be from the absence of his father who died in Operation Desert Storm. In high school, he befriended Lamar Rogers and future wife Joanna North. After the attacks on the World Trade Center, Cross dropped out of college and enlisted in the Marine Corps with his best friend Lamar Rogers. Cross and Rogers were assigned to the same unit ever since. His MOS (Military Occupational Security Code) is Scout Sniper and has developed quite the reputation amongst Camp Foxtrot for being a good shot. He is currently a Corporal (E-4) as of Episode 2. He is also in charge of Fireteam Alpha which consist of PFC Evans, CPL Rogers and LCPL Alvarez on occasion. One fateful day on a patrol, Cross was providing Overwatch for Rogers, Alvarez and two other marines. As Cross left his post to take a piss, they were ambushed. Shortly after the ambush, it is revealed Cross' squad leader and his Scout sniper spotter were killed. Cross became an angry person after that as he blames himself for the deaths of those two Marines. After mourning their deaths, Captain Dalton appoints Cross as the Fireteam Leader. Firefight Cinematic Universe Episode One: "FNG" When Private First Class Jonathan Evans arrives at Camp Foxtrot to replace the unnamed sniper that died in the previous ambush, Cross is assigned as a tour guide after oversleeping from being hungover the previous night. The two are quickly called for a debriefing and is humiliated by (ex-girlfriend at the time) Joanna North. Episode Two:"Vigilant Resolve" Evans and Cross clear out an adjacent building near a compound where Corporal Rogers and Lance Corporal Alvarez are attempting to raid. Whilst clearing the top floor, Evans and Cross come across a weapons cache that brings up suspicion. Later in the episode, Cross gets shot by a mercenary and is extracted by Rogers, Alvarez and Evans. RFMC Universe A Very Bloodshot Christmas An alternate version of Cross is asked to help Dare and other filmmakers in the RFMC rescue a family held hostage on Christmas Eve. Santa Claus arrives to the household to drop off presents and he is knocked off of the roof by Gamemaster387 with his earthquake powers. Dare then tells Cross to dress as Santa in order to sneak into the house and save the family from the adversaries. Jackiepwners' Unstoppable Cinematic Universe Squad 41 An alternate reality version of Firefight takes place in Syria, circa 2016. There, Lieutenant North was leading Land Nav and somehow accidentally led to crew to Syria. The Squad gets pinned down by terrorists and is later rescued by Squad 41. ''The gang is brought back to their FOB and is later questioned. Captain Dalton later gets asked why he is in the wrong sector and the crew presumably stay in Syria for the duration of the war. Misfits In the beginning of ''Misfits, ''Cross appears at the doorsteps of Mitchell Finley's house to deliver the folded flag of his deceased father. It is hinted that Cross and the rest of Echo Company served with JTF2 and other Canadian Army units whilst in Syria. 'Biography is a WIP.''' Personality Cross is known for being stubborn and arrogant, but sometimes he can be caring and understanding like his relationship with North. He often uses racial slurs and often can be cynical. When deployed, he is pessimistic and embraces the negativity around him. This changes when North arrives at Camp Foxtrot. Cross seems to be more positive around her. When in combat, he stays relatively calm, after three tours he has become desensitized to war. Appearances Cross appears in Firefight Season 1, Squad 41, Misfits and A Very Bloodshot Christmas. His appearance in A Very Bloodshot Christmas is non canon. His appearances in ''Jackiepwner's ''UCU are of an alternate version of him in the Universe. Trivia * In the original draft of Firefight, Cross' hair color was originally brown. * Cross' personality reflects the director Dare102102's personality. * Cross is named after one of Dare102102's friend who is currently serving in the Marine Corps. * His last name is also a pun. As a sniper looks into a scope with crosshairs on it. * Because Firefight is set in 2004, Cross would be 33 years old in present day. * Cross shares the same birthday as the United States Marine Corps. Category:Characters